Te amo
by Mikamillaray
Summary: Y en nuestras aventuras nocturnas, te desee mas que nada en el mundo. Quería amarte, quería tocar el cielo contigo y que no hubiera nada más que nosotros dos. Te amo, Hinata.


Me mirabas con ternura y yo sentía que viajaba lejos de allí. Mis manos viajaban por tu cuerpo recorriendo cada centímetro de él provocando que temblaras. Notaste esto y sonreíste con esa sonrisa tuya que podría mover todo el mundo si quisieras. Era la primera vez que estabamos de esta manera, sumergidos en cuatro paredes siendo testigos de lo que hacíamos. Estabas tan nerviosa que no sabía que decir ni que hacer, pero al percatarme de la forma en como te mirabas supe lo que mis delicados toqueteos provocaban en ti.

Y nuevamente esa inocencia tuya que me volvía loco ¿Como podías ser tan perfecta a mis ojos? Cuantas noches soñé con que tu prescencia retumbara mi espíritu, deseándote hasta perder los sentidos humanos y perdíendome en mis suplicantes milagros imaginarios. Mi dedo índice recorrió juguetona el contorno de tu rostro y se detuvo en tus labios donde presionaron con delicadeza provocando que los abrieras un poco y tu sonrojo apareció repentinamente con dulzura. Emanabas un brillo en tus ojos y tu mano temblorosa recorrió mi cintura y casi sin pedírmelo me apegué más a tu ser. Mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo pedía a gritos que no se separaran más, tus dedos inquietos se enredaban con mi cabello seduciéndolo con la delicadeza mas exquísita de todas. Me perdía ante aquellos contactos tan pequeños pero poderosos, si eso provocabas en mi con tan solo rozarme ¿Hasta donde llegaría si te besaba?.

Entonces al fin crucé tu mirada con la mía y supe entonces que _tal vez no existe una intimidad más grande que la de dos miradas que se encuentran con firmeza y determinación, y sencillamente se niegan a apartarse. Al mirar hacia ti vi mi rostro en tus ojos y no pude saber si te amaba o me amaba, o si amándome te amaba o si amándote me amaba..._

Luego, desaparecí. Un beso, eso fue todo.

_C_ualquiera en su sano juicio se hubiese vuelto loco por ti. _Por un beso tuyo, un suspiro tuyo, un te quiero tuyo habría sido capáz de volver a Marte, a las lunas de Jupiter o a los anillos de Saturno _y aun así quería mantener los pies firmes en la tierra, porque mientras tú permanecieras en él yo no me iba, no sin ti.

Exigías más de mi sobre aquel beso que de a poco pedía mas de nosotros. Sentía el calor de tu rostro que supuse se encontraría sonrojado, tú en cualquier faceta incluso llorando te veías hermosa, pero esa dulzura de cada vez cuando estabas nerviosa, triste, feliz, avergonzada y aparecía sobre tus mejillas era lo que más amaba. Me rodeaste con tus brazos y supe que aunque el universo se nos cayera encima no podría separarnos, porque en ese momento yo era tuyo y tú eres mía.

-Para siempre, princesa. -Te susurré sobre tus finos labios.

Y nuevamente tus ojos perlados me miraron para luego volverse tímidamente como siempre. Supe que dirías algo pero ¿debía dejarte, o inundarte en mis más espléndidos besos y amarte con mis caricias que estaba loco por darte?.

-No puedo vivir sin ti. -Tus sonrosadas mejillas me hicieron escapar una sonrisa.

-Si que puedes. -Te respondí, mientras rosaba tus labios con los mios.

-Sonreíste ante el tacto, para luego decir- : Si, pero no quiero.

Cuanto te amaba y cuanto te odiaba. Te amaba porque fuiste la única que me miro sin que te lo pidiera y te odio porque al amarte sabía que nunca más volvería a amar a otra mujer como te amo a ti.

Y ya no podía mas. Necesitaba sentirte, tocarte. Ahogaste un estrépido gemido cuando besé tu cuello con cariño, mientras tu espalda se arqueaba para poder sentir más sobre las caricias que te brindaba ¡Tu piel era tan exquisita que me volvía tonto! Te desposé de tu camisa y te cubriste de inmediato obstruyéndome toda vista que pudiera privilegiar. Corrí tus manos con suavidad afirmándote con mi mirada que no te iba a juzgar, por que esa era el miedo que tenías, que tu cuerpo no satisfaciera mis gustos !Que equivocada estabas, Hinata!.

Mis dedos rosaron tu vientre plano y tu piel erizada se cruzó con la mía sintiéndose de inmediato. Tu olor impregnaba mi respiración en los más exquisítos olores, tu suave y delicada piel era como de las sedas más caras del mundo. Besé cada extremidad de tu abdomen sintiendo tus voluptuosos pechos sobre mi frente y tu calor chocaba con el mío. Tímidamente quisiste desposarte de mi playera y yo sin objeción cedí ante tus manos y así, nuestros pechos desnudos se tocaban sin tener alguna prenda que estorbara y fue ahí, que aunque me rogaras que te dejara no podrías conseguirlo. Amaba a esta mujer. Amo su pasión, el efecto que tengo en ella. Adoro que me haya amado tanto como yo la amo a ella. Adoro que se procupe por mi... que le importe. Es algo tan inesperado, tan satisfactorio. Ella es mía y yo soy suyo.

Deseaba tanto despojarte de tus holgados pantalones para que al fin pudiera sentirte sin telas que nos detuvieran, pero no sabía si debía o no . No quería tener que destrozar el momento tan íntimo con alguna estupideces que reiteradamente cometía, solo deseaba que disfrutaras el momento y tuvieras confianza en mi, en que luego de entregarnos el uno al otro acabarían nuestros deseos.

Pero entonces un tierno momento surgió. Teníamos las narices a tan poca distancia que pensé que con un leve movimiento podíamos rozarlas. Pero lo mas impresionante eran los ojos.

Mis ojos, los suyos.

Mis ojos en los de ella. Sus ojos tenían mi cara dento.

"-Te quiero." Me dijo.

Y me dio un beso.

Me rozó los labios, y lo único que sentí fue una cosquilla en la panza.

Y la noche se apoderó completamente de todo, undiéndonos en ella con nuestro amor desenvolviéndose.


End file.
